The Purest Rose
by MercuryBatman
Summary: The moment I met you, I didn't even stand a chance. No, the moment you entered this world, I became tainted.
1. Conspiracy

The Purest Rose

_MercuryBatman_

**Prologue: Conspiracy**

_The moment I met you I didn't even stand a chance. No, the moment you entered this world, __**I**__ became tainted._

I was Naruto's girl. For the past year of my entire seventeen year old life: that's all I considered myself to be. The day my family was completely assassinated—except for me, something eerily familiar of Konoha's past, that's when I first realized the truth. I wasn't anyone's girl after all.

Blood soaked my clothing the way the horrifying images soaked my dreams when I fainted. Yes, I _fainted_ while my parents before me were getting sliced to death. The assassin didn't even wait for dinner to pass, or maybe, just maybe I might have made it back on time from the Flower Shop.

Tears choked my throat the way the mist choked my vision as I stumbled through the sunset lit village. Everyone of whom I considered myself on friendly terms with couldn't even spare me the tiniest of help, no one asked me how as I was as I limped my own path to Naruto's home.

_Just die. _I felt myself giving in already. My knees followed suit to the idea, and buckled against me as if to warn my already torn heart from further torment. I was physically unharmed, how could I be? I was late to my own death sentence that, as usual, the Yamanaka's were punctual to.

I kept going, even if I faint at his door, I wanted to see Naruto. To wake up in his house—not in my own bloodied house that gave me the sharpest reminder of the Uchiha Massacre and how their walls were red from blood. I had always wondered who cleaned that up—now I might just find out. All I wanted was to fall again, and forcefully have my eyes closed, then wake up, fifteen times better in Naruto's arms and comfort. Just like when I gave into being his girlfriend one year ago.

In the heat of trauma, I couldn't remember how it was that I became his exactly; it was only jumbled still pictures ones of me being tired, yet happy from a mission with Shikamaru and Choji. That was something that reminded me pleasantly of the good old days, yet didn't matter now with Asuma sensei dead, but revenged. I couldn't remember how that connected with Naruto, and why the last picture I saw in my rambling of memories was of a kiss between us. I wanted his lips. I wanted Naruto without question, and in complete demand. Something the villagers strictly opposed, Naruto was forever to be a pariah, and never break from his shell of put-on disgrace. If they could only see the Naruto I see…

My legs straightened up when I caught sight of his tiny apartment that I would have to climb up rocky, mountainous stairs of the salmon colored building just to see him. I was determined, yet even something that used to be so simple was a shattered task. I wanted to use my transport justsu, but was afraid I'd get caught in my own justsu and never return.

_Maybe that might make you whole again. _The whisper of death hadn't ceased, nor had the continuous tears that ran down my dirty cheeks. I should have ran to the Uchiha Manor, maybe that might have saved Naruto and I's relationship. Maybe I wouldn't have been tainted further, or even at all. I was to go to the Uchiha Manor, something was silently calling me, and though I didn't know what it was, or who it was, I knew I'd find like company.

"Ino…" that's all Naruto had to say for himself when he saw me. Put more truthfully, when I caught him. I've always told Naruto, strictly so, to close his front door but he insists that someone might stop by and say hello. Nonsensical to me, yet a blessing in terms of Naruto that someone would spare their time just to make small talk.

Never in my life had I thought ill of Hinata Hyuuga, but all in the seconds that rushed loathe for her swarmed me. She was in his arms, smothered by beauty, endowed in the spotlight lit by the sunset and Naruto's window. Her lips were unmistakably upon Naruto's own, and maybe if they hadn't been, I wouldn't have hated her so violently. My legs lost any power to stand up, just the way my life instantly seemed to lose meaning….

… …. ….. … …. …. …

Kohonagakure Hokage Building

Lady Tsunade spared no time getting everyone silent. There was no panic shredding the air, nor was everyone rushing to meet her. In fact, it was such a shock at how quickly the Yamanka's had been eradicated physically from society, that everyone waited for Tsunade to speak first, as if her own comments would satisfy their empty thoughts.

"It has been a solemn decision, one made over the course of seventeen years," Tsunade began, at first only merely regurgitating what everyone in the room knew of already. "It was a long seventeen years, and the perfect amount of time for the Yamanakas to make their own decision. As you know they have, and have given stolen the darkest secrets of Konoha's pasts from the minds of our most dutiful ninjas, and have spread it across the Ninja World without any signs of remorse for us. We have created enemies in places we feared to even tread; the Ninja World will soon be at war, at the expense of the Yamanakas."

Tsunade's words were clear, slow setting, and biting to listen to. Everyone was very familiar with Inoichi Yamanaka, Inasu Yamanaka, and Ino Yamanaka and each one would have given their lives defending their now extinct name. At least they thought it had died.

"Ino Yamanaka, by mere chance has been spared. It wasn't because it was clear she knew nothing, we still do not know. Just as we do not know if Uchiha Sasuke's return to Konoha is valid, and trustworthy due to its suspicious reluctance," Tsunade's words were more or less true. Sasuke hadn't gone there of free will, in fact Madara Uchiha had taken four months to fully coerce him into understanding the valuable element of surprise, which is the perfect way to destroy Konoha, from the inside out. Itachi Uchiha had done it with the Uchiha clan, Sasuke would have to do it on a larger scale. "However if either is questionable, they will join the fates of their fallen family members."

"You are much too cold Tsunade! How dare you speak of the dead in such a manner, and of the grieving?" An outraged Suhei Haruno shouted at Tsunade who looked pleased to hear the reprimand; she would be guilty for a long time coming.

"Is the Hyuuga Clan beyond reproach, Lady Tsunade?" A much calmer Heiko Haruno said her words laced with nervousness.

Tsunade's face contorted into a grimace. The last thing she could be doing is killing off every clan if they showed the slightest bit of treachery, but it was something that had to be done for the better of Konoha. "We've eliminated whole clans before haven't we?"

That was it. Wordlessly, the more than livid people of Konoha gathered in the room left, but not without swearing their knowledge stays within their mind. Heiko couldn't even breathe until she left the room, nor could she ever look her daughter in the face again, even if Suhei could, they both had to admit they had a large stake in the murder of the Yamanaka clan.

Tsunade didn't allow them to leave so easily. With what remained of her authority, that actually _was_ shattered, she reeled them back in with the use of ANBU Black Ops Agents that weren't afraid to look domineeringly at the people and dare them to oppose going back in.

"Sasuke Uchiha will house Yamanaka Ino until her eighteenth birthday," Tsunade said, waiting for the uproar, the madness that would have surely ensued had it not been that the Yamanaka clan and Uchiha clan had been heartlessly slaughtered. Not one person could comically wonder if they would do something illicit behind closed doors, in fact underneath the pain of hearing this, they all silently hoped they _could_ find comfort within one another. Then perhaps all this could be cold-bloodedly dubbed as match making.

"I have spoken with the Uchiha, and in return no interrogations or escorts will be needed. He will be accepted as a member of society that if treated any less, though I doubt it, the offender will be punished swiftly by me. Only to ensure he isn't tempted back into a life of crime. We will be able to monitor both Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke under one roof. It might just save Konoha from bloodshed. Do well on your missions, that is all."

The one and only mission of the Konoha 25 in the room, was to amend the severed relationships between Ninja nations. The Harunos, including Sakura are to be stationed in Suna.

Tsunade plummeted into her chair when everyone, including Shizune had left the room. She stared at the liquor bottle that Shizune had thought she had done well to hide, and smirked at her new best friend. Perhaps now no one could complain of her money swindling. Tsunade walked slanted, as if already drunk on liquor and realized by the bloody color of the whine, she was just as stained a person and mostly likely hunted person now, as the Yamankas and Uchihas were.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Beauty Meets the Beast

The Purest Rose

_MercuryBatman_

**Chapter Two: Beauty Meets the Beast**

It would have been comical. If two things didn't prevent it from being hilarious: the fact I no longer have a family—or anyone worth my affection, or if Naruto hadn't shattered what was left of my reclining heart. After Naruto murdered my heart and emotions, I went home and couldn't sleep for fear of slipping into insanity, but when morning rose my dully aching heart found Naruto—without Hinata outside my door.

Sasuke accompanied. I didn't even think to try and understand why he was even here, but for Naruto's sake he was lucky. I wordlessly and violently attacked Naruto. It began with a single, dramatic punch to the face one that held my hatred, loss, and sorrow. It perfectly completed my rage and managed to induce bleeding and accepted remorse from Naruto. I pushed him out of my house that was surprisingly clear of blood and bodies. The ANBU had worked quickly and effectively. I couldn't even smell the blood, except for the ones on my clothes and body I hadn't discarded yet.

That was when my rampage of hits began. I kicked him, punched him, slapped him, and if I had a kunai with me…If I had a kunai with me, I'm almost sure I would have sliced him the way my heart was sliced. Even more tragically, probably the way my parents were slaughtered. What would have been comical if all of this wasn't true, is that Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the underarms and held him up as he took my beatings one by one and fully. Naruto didn't even thrash. What scared me most was how lifeless he looked, as if _he_ understood my pain!

When I was done, I had accumulated more blood, and more sorrow if it was even possible. My once periwinkle dress that I had worn for the sake of spring was now red like a autumn leaf and soaked in blood. I wanted to disappear from this world. I wanted to fall into an apathetic attitude to keep me from my emotional nightmares, but I guess that was what Sasuke was here to prevent.

Sasuke reminded me of the ANBU Black Ops, though he was denied becoming one, he worked silently and quickly. Without my permission he was packing only essentials into an already prepared suitcase, and I could only stare in bewilderment. I had rummages of pictures from just this morning about someone visiting me, telling me I could no longer live here for obvious reasons. I couldn't remember exact words and slowly had to concentrate and read the person's lips as my mind threw still pictures into my mind. I wasn't scared yet of what was happening, but I knew that when he was finished and his eyes met mine I knew I was being forcefully sent to a beast.

I didn't want to admit I wanted to say goodbye to Naruto. I didn't want to admit that society would most likely forever never accept me again as someone who was once a valued member, but as a broken human they had to force over politeness unto every time I would pass. I would be another Sasuke, and worse affiliated with him.

Uchiha Manor lies in the silent district of Konoha. Unchanging of time, and the exact image it was 11 years ago, untouched by the latest technology of the decade that had passed. If I were under different circumstances I might have idly dreamt of teaching Sasuke uselessly all about it, or allowing something stupid to fly out of my mouth as I took in the sight of the hidden clan Manor. It was in fact in the corner of Konoha, separate from the suburbs of gossip, and as empty as I felt on the inside.

_So this is what Sasuke returned to... _Would I feel this way, like him on my eighteenth birthday next year? Alone, angered, impatient for revenge? Who would I strike? At least he knew who did this, and was able to kill Itachi. Everyone says he's fine now that all his debts are settled. I know better now that I can begin to understand him, he's still searching for ultimate revenge, possibly on all of us.

I stop at the idea of that. I wouldn't stand a chance against Sasuke. Looking behind us, I see a large stretch of land that took miles to cover, no one would rescue me if Sasuke turned rogue again. No one would even hear me…

"Ino, this is your new home." Sasuke said the sound of friendliness out of his surprisingly friendly statement. I didn't feel like I was walking into a prison, but an abyss of darkness, which is what it was when Sasuke shut the door behind us. No light entered, all the windows were shut, and most likely locked. I was afraid to tread further, in case I bumped into furniture. However Sasuke began to open up windows and doors that lead to outside.

"I knew of your arrival since yesterday," Sasuke said. I expected empathy, or looks of condolence, but he didn't even shake his hatred of me from his eyes. I seemed to be the only one who could decipher his looks; I had to be if he was still wandering free.

"I replenished my mother's tropical garden just a bit, I got rid of the moss," _it spared me time from the doubts that were springing in my mind. _Ino was nearly sure he had said in his mind. It was the only reason why she could even speak to thank him, it was formal with a bow and her right hand placed over her left. When she rose, Sasuke was traversing the spacious, basic living room that had traces of other furniture have been there once upon a time.

"This is your room," Sasuke said. I walked quickly to not keep him waiting. He allowed me in first, before he set things on the floor so he could put them away.

"Where is your room?" I asked when curiosity, my first feeling in a whole of two days, crept back to me.

"That is none of your concern," Sasuke answered me coldly, his eyes doing much better to mask its hatred. "However, if you feel you need to find me. Do so during the day, I want silence at night."

I felt I was forced to comply, it _was _his house, and he had every right to want to sleep at night, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be doing any sleeping. I stepped towards him when he left the room, already finished with my things, all that were left were three underwear and three bras. I had torn everything in sight out of anger, except my finest clothes and some of my clothes that were spared as presents from my family that I had to reserve in respect. I hadn't even visited their grave, if I even knew where it was, I would still not visit. I had sobbed so much, and so violently in the night, I could barely blink without pain. All I could do was pray for them.

"If you want to go shopping, you don't have to tell me. I am not your father, or a family member, you don't need to report leaving," Sasuke said as coldly as his last words to me. I wanted to be cold, like him, so I wouldn't feel so crushed by this.

"Thank you Sasuke," I wanted to much more to say, but I knew my place. Even if my own family had been….I had no right to speak of his own.

"The nightmares always come first," Sasuke said, with almost comforting eyes that looked at me. I looked away from him; I wasn't used to him being so kind, even if it was a tiny piece of obvious information.

"Do they pass?" I whispered, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Never, they only get more intricate and more surreal." Sasuke said what I assumed truthfully.

"Can I sleep in your room, then?" I asked knowing how much it sounded like only wanted to get in his bed, but tears that I had long thought would never return to me, began to swell my vision and distort Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer me right away; in fact he only turned his back to me. I wanted to fall to my knees and sob.

"When they begin to swallow you alive, you may find my bed and lie with me if it brings you comfort," Sasuke said, but I couldn't help but think he was more than pleased my family was murdered. If he was, he was doing well to hide it.

"Thank you Sasuke," I said in a broken whisper. These nightmares, could they actually swallow me? I didn't want them, but I knew that they would torture me into Sasuke's bed.

It was cynical, how all of these things fell upon me: the former perfect lovely teenage girl, obedient daughter, and beauty contest winner consecutively, free of enemies besides my own best friend, my favorite hobby being shopping, my only thoughts of my boyfriend. Now, I was without everything, I can barely cling to my personality. The only thing left is to hold onto Sasuke's cold front, and only hope to adapt and take after him.

I must have looked dismal and hopeless, because Sasuke found his icy heart, cold, yet still beating apparently. "You can't change the past Ino," Sasuke said my name for the first time.

I knew that. I bitterly, _angrily_ knew that, but was that the only solution? To apathetically let the traumatizing moment go, without any form of sleuthing, just accept all of this? "But, I certainly can't escape it."

Sasuke's eyes sparked and a dark smirk formed on his face, "but, you can," he retorted. I blinked at him. Just what was he implying?

No…

Not…revenge?

Sasuke obviously delighted in my innocence, because he was eating it faster than I could keep the thought at bay. I was on the brink of smiling at him, but I knew that I was facing a beast that would only use me. Once he's through with me, I won't even be fit to even bear his children. Especially not restore the Uchiha Clan.

"I suppose. With healing, _love_, and careful therapeutic methods," I said positively, trying to counter the darkness that nearly caved me in. I would not go to the dark side.

I realized Sasuke only focused on restoring his own clan, did he once think of restoring himself? Once I married him, if he didn't kill me, and decided to marry me, my surname would be gone forever.

Anger was roaring inside me, and I felt this whole day was useless. Everything was useless; all I could do was pray that I would find my way before Sasuke did for me.

Sasuke had spoken enough, and I heard enough. It wasn't long before we were at opposite sides of the Manor; I was out in the garden, staring at a lone white rose that managed to be unscathed by moss, and not besmirched by earth. I had no idea where Sasuke was, all I knew that if I was going to survive this year I would either have to run away, or lie low.

I had no idea that I had forever changed the course of Sasuke's original plan, he wasn't going to solely destroy Konoha by himself, he would do it through me.

…..

"You're insane," Sasuke hissed angrily, words away from disjoining with Madara who gave him a patient look that was menacing enough for Sasuke to silence himself, but not before he added, "I want nothing to do with a Konoha female, or any Konoha person for that matter."

"I know you don't. I don't either Sasuke. Look at it this way, if you just manage to revive your clan with her, your offspring will—"

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted, his rage useless against Madara's persuasive ways that by the gleam in his eyes he could very well wait until Sasuke was on the brink of old age before he would give this idea up.

"Just start with her. The children will easily carry on her bloodline and family abilities, you don't need the woman, Sasuke you need the army. Imagine the Sharingan thrown to new heights, being able to see inside an enemy's mind by the multiple! I admit the mind transfer won't get you very far, but the ability to absorb memories…our entire journey would be completed. Our revenge swift Sasuke!" Madara continued his eyes livid with an asinine glee that Sasuke wanted the pleasure of spurning reality inside of.

"You are insane." Sasuke growled, his arms crossed and refusing to even look at the madman. Madara took offense to that; even being called a clown would fare better than being called something of the unrealistic sort.

"Don't test me." Madara said, not playing with the idea at all. "Say you'll think about it."

"I wouldn't even if I could stomach a Konoha born person."

"Sasuke you were born—"

Without being able to finish his sentence, Madara was at the end of a choke hold. In the dark of night, with a warm drizzle ensuring silence in the forest. If Madara wanted to kill Sasuke, he could have, Sasuke's insolence had reached its edge. Madara touched Sasuke's arm, and in a low voice uttered:

"You **will **marry her."

A/N: Review! Review! Review!


	3. The Rose

The Purest Rose

_MercuryBatman_

**Chapter Three: The Rose**

Three empty, painful days passed as I slowly slipped into poor health. In the forsaken Uchiha Manor, and Sasuke's absence, I was left to wither away, while blood spurred from my mouth every time I coughed. I dwelled on the passing of each member of my family, and the only thing that gave me strength to pray for them and place seeds in their names was the fact that I might soon join them.

Seven minutes. That's how long Sasuke was here two days ago, and all he was here to do was gather clean clothes and restock the kitchen. I don't know why I expected a tour of his abode, but I wandered through anyway. I felt no presence, no scent. They had been murdered so long ago, that all traces of life that could have lingered, evaporated. The empty rooms were neat, and fully furnished, some more than others.

It was evening, and I had yet to do any further exercises, I knew better than to overexert myself physically, and perhaps I was hiding behind that so I wouldn't have to finish up the building piles of papers most likely waiting for me when I would return to the Flower Shop.

The Flower Shop…all of those flowers are going to die without the right care…then what would I have left to earn money on? Tsunade would never allow me on a mission until my year with Sasuke would pass, and even if Tenten had been working as an intern at the Weapon's Shop across the street, I doubt she'd think to check in. She probably never took care of a flower in her life.

I felt even emptier, if it was possibly, and I sunk into Sasuke's cold, lifeless sheets wishing they would drown me from my loneliness. I wallowed in self-pity for what seemed to be hours before I rose out of bed. My legs no longer knew how to move, and I fell, but I didn't feel any pain. I closed my eyes to keep from watching the ground get closer, but I didn't move. I was frozen, suspended by heavy, invisible arms that wrapped themselves around me.

"Sasuke...?" I wondered softly. My suspicions were that he had come to retrieve more things, but Sasuke wasn't here at all. Instead I was in Shikamaru's arms.

"They told me…" he whispered against my ears that perked at the sound of hearing his voice. "My mother wants you to come home with me right now. Even the thought of you being alone with…_Sasuke_ is atrocious. What were they thinking? Sending you here…" Shikamaru still hated Sasuke. Why wouldn't he? Sasuke had joined the very group of people that had slain Asuma…I hadn't even thought of that. Betrayal swamped me, and I tried to save myself by thinking Sasuke had given that life up for Konoha. Lies, all lies.

"What did Tsunade say?" I asked softly, my voice stripped of its youth, usual authority, even happiness. I felt so old, that I knew if Shikamaru weren't holding me I would fall straight to the ground.

"I'll use my family name to speak to her. I'll do anything it takes to free you." Shikamaru swore, but I hadn't realized I was a full prisoner. Sasuke had given me three days to leave in his being gone, and I hadn't even once thought of it.

"Thank you Shikamaru Nara," I whispered, my arms finding his body to embrace him. I finally felt warmth, I knew I should feel happier than this, but I had a feeling it wouldn't last.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Ino, my father tried coming here before but he met a stranger who said no one was home when he went to give his condolences," Shikamaru said slowly, as if I couldn't compute what he was saying. It was true.

I tried to think about his words, but it made no sense. No one had stopped by, but Sasuke who even he knocked before entering. I had locked no doors.

"Shikamaru…" I tried not to say his name without meaning, but I felt I needed to say his name over and over again to feel the friendship that used to belong to us alone. I had to admit that all my relationships were fading before my eyes, and only Shikamaru's remained and even that wasn't planning on lingering.

"Nara Shikamaru." A powerful voice said, making my eyes widen in alert. I finally stood straight, and when my eyes fell upon Sasuke I drew away from Shikamaru.

Sasuke was in ANBU uniform. But, I could have sworn just eight months ago, that they wouldn't allow him. When had he even gone for the test? The process of becoming an ANBU takes at least….three days….

Sasuke had spared seven whole minutes, and possibly more as it takes time to go to the grocers and walk all the way here, just to make sure I was fed. I tried not to blush, but the measures he took made me feel something I hadn't felt in what seemed like _so_ long…

_Happiness._

"Ino is to come home with me," Shikamaru ordered, his laziness eradicated from his voice and even his eyes. It was if he had matured into a man from the moment he looked at Sasuke, no even before that, I just haven't noticed.

It was Sasuke's turn to be the tired, lazy one as he leaned against the door with his arms folded. "Take her," he dared, his eyes not lazy enough to instigate a fight. "That is, if you think you can defeat me, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru had obviously been expecting this on account of how readily he drew a kunai. I felt the happiness flee me when I registered all this. I wanted to stay with Sasuke, but I wanted to leave with Shikamaru, I wanted to be alone, but I also needed a companion. What is wrong with me?

"I will return with orders from the Hokage herself for you to hand over Ino's care to the Nara family. Do you really believe it's mentally, socially, and behaviorally healthy for her to stay in your care? In this forsaken, bloodied Manor that holds nothing but empty sorrow? Do you honestly think for a second I would allow Ino to live with a beast like you?" Shikamaru yelled, intense emotions away from fighting Sasuke.

I guiltily tried to swallow his words, but they were too deadly. Sasuke didn't even need to swallow Shikamaru's words to understand, in fact by the glare in his eyes, it only fueled his hatred for Konoha, and scarily triggered the beginning of his hold on me.

Sasuke didn't even have to order Shikamaru out of the Manor, Shikamaru merely left to go to the Hokage. Even Shikamaru was taking great measures for me.

I felt like defending him to Sasuke, but I knew it would be as useless as trying to change the Hokage's mind. So when Shikamaru came the next day, soaked from the rain with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol upon him, the look of absolute sorrow and defeat, he didn't need to tell me I was more or less staying with the Uchiha. All he said is, "If he so much as hurts you, come get me."

With that, he looked behind me, and glowered straight at Sasuke who slid the front door shut, shutting out the world to me.

"I don't doubt the whole genin 9 will be at my door soon, each and every one of them trying to have you stay with them," Sasuke said rather casually, making his way to the kitchen where he had gotten up from his tea and noodle soup that I had made for the two of us, I expected him to at least wait for me, but he took his own tea from the kettle, and his own soup, not even thinking of the first meal we would have together.

I could at least think of four that wouldn't tread here. Neji out of apathy, Hinata out of shame, and Naruto out of shame as well, Shino wouldn't come because not only did he not know me, I doubted he even knew of my family's massacre.

I couldn't move from the door, lost in thought. I only snapped out of it when Sasuke chuckled, the darkest sort of chuckle I had ever heard, to himself. As if he was imagining crushing the life out of them one day, I could only watch his eyes darken in bloodlust, and his contorted smirk.

"Ino, the noodles and tea are getting colder," Sasuke informed me when he emerged from the shower long moments later. He was bare except for a white towel hung rather scandalously on his pelvises; an inviting, warm mist touched my own skin from the distance. I noticed how big he had gotten, especially in the upper part of his body that was more toned, and the sculpted stomach that had a sole visible vein running across his lower stomach that was accompanied with a v shaped form of his pelvis.

My stomach growled, the first sign I was still alive, besides the fact my mouth began to water as if Sasuke was delectable. A slow, almost invisible blush surfaced.

I roamed over to the kitchen followed by Sasuke who turned the tea and noodles back on so it would at least warm up a bit. I waited patiently for the water to bubble.

"The worries of your friends are nonsensical," Sasuke began with a menacing look that contradicted his statement. "In one year," he continued, but I cut him off.

"Twelve months, and fifteen days," I said realizing I had been counting. Sasuke didn't look in the least bit bothered.

"You'll return to Konoha." He finished. It didn't seem like a promise, because I almost felt like he was saying if I go back to Konoha I die, if I choose to stay with him, I might live to see a happy day, and even have children. As if Sasuke heard my last thought, his hands and arms wrapped around me in what I thought would be an embrace, but he merely turned off the stove.

"Eat well. I'm going to bed." Sasuke said tersely, with a hint of an invitation in his tone. I stabbed the noodles in nervousness, and with a much darker blush on my cheeks as I began to eat right out of the pot to distract myself from Sasuke's satisfied smirk. He had gotten to me.

I ate so quickly that my mouth burned with heat from my food. I swallowed it down that way, no matter if it smoldered my throat. The flame ignited in my heart was much more powerful, and I knew then it would grow unless it put it out while it was still a tiny candle flame.

That night I found myself tortured by nightmares before I made my way to Sasuke's bed. I didn't thrash heavily like I did alone, with ripped sheets that I hid underneath the bed. If I did, Sasuke's body didn't show it. In fact he said nothing, as if it were normal and carried on into the morning.

When the nightmares ended and I woke up to darkness, I tried to feel around for Sasuke, but when I heard movement in the kitchen I knew he would be there.

"Do you always sleep in?" he asked. I tried to judge his meaning behind that, I was grieving; it wasn't as if nightmares kept me awake.

"It's only dawn, Sasuke," I muttered, trying not to start a fight. In fact my emptiness faded when I sat down in the kitchen seat. Sasuke was in ANBU wear, and didn't look as if he were casually soaking in the morning by the sip of his tea. He didn't even blow onto the steaming tea.

I suddenly didn't want to be alone today, actually, suddenly isn't the right word, I knew for underneath the void of pain I was feeling, that being alone wasn't the fastest route to my recovery.

"Do you mind if I tail you today, Sasuke?" I asked softly, basically asking if I could be a burden. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on me, and his eyes invaded my body. Seeing if I was fit enough to be seen with him, if I wasn't accusations, no matter how illogical would fire at him. I was in a nightgown that came to my knees and was long sleeved.

"Don't consider it an every-day thing, Yamanaka," he said coldly, and firmly, but he still said yes. I raced into my room that Sasuke had given me only to find three barely whole outfits that were in need of washing. There was no way I could go with him today in any of them. I arose solemnly, and when I returned to the kitchen Sasuke had disappeared anyway.

I tried to lie to myself and say everything was alright, Sasuke, being how smart he was probably figured I wouldn't be dressed for it anyway, and left. However, I don't think he even wanted me tagging along on his first day. Perhaps tomorrow would be different. I went into Sasuke's room so I could at least have clean clothes to wear when I went into town to buy a new outfit for the first time in not too long.

I thought I was prepared for the staring, the whispering, I even thought pointing wouldn't scathe me. However as I walked into town with Sasuke's old shirt, and a pair of dirty, yet clean looking shorts that belonged to me, I could practically be burned alive with the laser vision of everyone. I clutched Sasuke's shirt that I had tucked in the collar to so no one would know that it was the same shirt he wore all those years ago, but I don't even think it was that, that called everyone's silent, peering attention to me.

Had they expected me to evaporate into thin air and never show my face again? That Sasuke would imprison me inside the Manor for a full year or slay me behind closed doors? By the shock of the children, that must have been exactly what they thought.

How ridiculous.

It was insufferable walking through the town, having people move out of my way as if they would be infected by the depression I was facing. Not one kind face smiled at me, not even a nod of acknowledgement. What was I to them previously? Was I even their so-called friend? Was I now an enemy to be watchful of?

It hurt that they thought so little of me. What hurt the most was the fact that not one of them gave their condolences. Even as I walked into the fashion shop that I was a regular at, did the salesclerk look me in the eyes, in fact she more so shoved a few prepared outfits at me, and mumbled, "It's on the house."

I didn't have time to look around before she expected me to leave; I didn't want to stay there. I began to tear up, wishing someone, _anyone_ would defend me. No matter how pathetic a plea it was, I needed it.

I had to stop at the Ramen shop to feel better. Without fail, the owner was putting his workers on blast for a formal condolence from everyone including customers. He even _paid me_ for the food I ordered. His daughter, tearfully rambled how much of a friend she still is to me, she didn't even listen to the rumors that floated around.

I smiled at her, a true smile that expressed more than a thank you; it fully expressed my love for them. I ate happily, and only went home when the store closed. I had to promise three times that I would visit as often as I could.

When I returned to the Uchiha Manor, it was most likely well past midnight, and Sasuke was in the shower, his ANBU outfit neatly laid outside, not even a scratch. I placed my new outfits next to his.

I needed a shower as well, and luckily for me, my room was equipped with a shower. The shower felt somewhat forgiving of my not having been there at all, it was the first time in a long time I felt warm water rush me. The perfumed soap had been docile there, and when I used it, filled the air with its sweet scent.

I stayed there until the water threatened to turn cold, and turned off the shower head. I reached for a towel, and felt one. I grasped it, and wrapped it around me swiftly. I could hear voices, other than Sasuke conversing.

"Jugo, you don't understand…" Sasuke said with an irate tone in his voice. I watched his fingers reach for his temples.

"What isn't there to understand? Is she or isn't she hot? Why won't you grab what's so obviously been given to you? Honestly, I would have been—"a young man with orange hair and a boisterous tone exclaimed.

"I'm not you, I have my own vendetta against Konoha, and I refuse to even do whatever it is your sick mind would have done," Sasuke said firmly, confirming my insights. I knew all along, but it still pained me to hear the rejection. What am I thinking? I knew I should have been immediately thinking of ways I could escape to tell Lady Tsunade, but what is there to tell? For all I know she could have been the one who…

I gasped. Why was I thinking this way?

Sasuke's eyes shot to mine immediately, through the distance of my room and open door all the way to the kitchen. I pretended not to have seen him and instead grab the towel that had loosened on me, as if I was gasping at my nudity. I felt sunken in shame, but even if Sasuke saw me that way, at least he wouldn't have known I knew.

Sasuke must have ordered Jugo out, and whoever it was else that was there, because by the time I came to retrieve my clothes, no one was there.

"How was your mission today?" I asked politely, trying not to seem so bitter. Sasuke saw through it all, and got up to lock the front door.

"It was fine, and your day?" he asked carefully, probably wondering if he should kill me or not. Before I could answer him, he added, "You can come with me tomorrow. I don't want you to be alone, come with me every day."

_What so you can ensure I don't tell a soul what you think I know?_

"If you want me to," I said with a façade of awe that make his shoulders relax only slightly. "My day was fine, I was able to buy new clothes and eat out." I decide not to go into detail for some reason.

"What time should I wake up to go with you?" I asked.

"Before dawn," he said, and I tried not to look at him like he was crazy. Before dawn, was right now.

I didn't argue as I began to walk into my room. When I remerged, Sasuke was waiting for me, and so was food. His eyes watched me intently as I ate, still on the thought of killing me, which should have made me more cautious not to eat, but then he would know I knew.

When I finished, he washed my bowl and cup for me, quickly, and we walked to the ANBU station.

Neji's eyebrow rose carefully when he saw us together. "I have strict orders from Lady Tsunade to not allow Ino to become ANBU. For fear of disorientation,"

I took offense to that somewhat; Sasuke wasn't disoriented when his family died, if anything he kept getting stronger, how was it that I'm being denied the privilege?

"Ino is with me, so she won't have to spend her days alone," Sasuke defended, and Neji didn't look in the least bit sympathetic, he merely turned his back to us and ordered the ANBU to line up. Sasuke hid his dislike of being ordered around well, and formed into the line without a begrudging look on his face.

I stood next to Neji and could feel the ANBU operative's attention slip from Neji and directly at me. I moved closer to Neji out of nervousness. Neji must have noticed because he pointed to a chair in the corner.

I moved with quick pace to the chair, and before I knew it Tenten was talking instead of Neji. She was late for some reason, and when she saw me she began to speak.

"Ino-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, as if she didn't have a duty to uphold she went over to me, touching my cheeks, feeling my temperature with her forehead and saying how sorry she was for my multiple, simultaneous losses. I thanked her, and froze when I saw Neji's face descend into the family of shock. Most likely at Tenten's insubordination and tardiness, but when he looked at me it was anew.

"It was your family that was murdered?" he asked in what sounded like almost a soft tone of voice. Tenten stiffened up and her eyes wandered to me and the room was silent for my response.

I tried not to tear up, but once I began to tear I couldn't help but begin to cry—loudly. I didn't even have the voice or will to answer such a question that was more heartless than the intent.

Neji didn't talk over my sobs, but he nodded for Tenten to remove me and comfort me. I didn't want her comfort, or anyone's pity. In fact I pushed away her hand, and walked out of the room leaving the door open behind me.

Walking turned into jogging, and jogging turned into sprinting, to I didn't know where until I was looking at a salmon colored building that held so many memories it choked me. Naruto's apartment gleaming in all its terror was in front of me. There was no way it would be day time and he would be home. As much as I loathed Naruto and everything about him, I knew I'd find more comfort in his ramen smelling apartment, than I ever would in the Manor that was deprived of feeling and starved of any sort of love.

I was wrong. As I trespassed into Naruto's apartment, he was there. Lying on his back on the floor, and staring up speechlessly into the ceiling, if I were anyone else he wouldn't have noticed my presence. But I wasn't anyone else.

I stood in a periwinkle dress that was plainer than the sky, and would be more fitting for a young girl with a whole entire life ahead of her, instead of a young woman who lost everything around her.

"Ino…"Naruto whispered his face still struck with bruises from my attack. I stood in the doorway, body slanted and confused on how to feel.

I stared into his eyes, and saw emotion fill the void that had been previously empty, almost as empty as mine have been since…

"Ino please forgive me…" he choked, moments from sobbing. The last thing I needed was a crying session with my cheating ex-boyfriend. "I might never be able to forgive myself, but if you were to find it in your heart, I might be able to."

As if he deserved forgiveness. I wanted to hurt him so badly that my hands made fists, but then I realized the pointlessness of staying upset at the person I knew would be able to make me happy.

"Save me," I whispered before beginning to tear up. Naruto flashed from the ground to me, with his arms around me faster than I could cross my own to keep him away. The embrace that familiar hug made my whole world flood back to me briefly, it was as if the only thing that was wrong was that we had a tiny argument.

"I forgive you, Naruto," I sob into his chest. I felt his lips kiss my hairline, and a tear fall upon me before more drops fell on me.

"They have you with Sasuke, don't they?" he asked, I looked up into his eyes that were red and glimmering.

I knew saying yes would crush him, so instead I say, "They think we might find comfort in each other,"

"Do you think you'll be happy with him?" Naruto asked, accusation out of his voice, and true inquiry embedded.

"When I start to feel again," I said quietly, admitting I was falling into old feelings of loving Sasuke again. I probably had only a few months to make up my mind before my heart would for me, blinding me to Sasuke's true intention, and making it irreversible. "Maybe…"

"If you're happy with him, then I have no objections."

"Don't go thinking that I'm over you," I snap back into my authority over him. Naruto waved defensively.

"Of course Ino-chan! I wouldn't dream of going with another girl until you're positive you love Sasuke and not me!" he exclaimed. "It's just that you didn't want to get back with me. I will always love you Ino-chan." Naruto promised, laying a kiss on my lips. My first kiss since my family's….

I've got to stop that. Counting firsts like that. I scolded myself so harshly, that I felt meek when I was done; within that timelessness I had been kissing Naruto. It was just like old times when—when—I couldn't think.

When Naruto and I separated, and thoughts began to fill me once more, a knock at the door that was open cut my attention.

"Nice to see you back, Ino-chan, for the last time Naruto: RENT IS DUE!" his landlord yelled, waving a notice in her hands, but we all knew she would never kick Naruto out. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. Especially when she laid a few punches on him, said her condolences to me, and left us in privacy.

"That woman," I smile kindly. When I see Naruto smiling as well, I nearly forget what he had done to me.

"What about Hinata?" I asked, inconspicuously trying to find out why he had kissed her.

"Apparently she's loved me for quite awhile now," Naruto said as if that wasn't a big deal. I narrow my eyes at him, and he assures me, he definitely loves me more. Exhaust takes its toll on me, as if my body and mind had been waiting up to hear that until it would collapse. I thought I told him, "I'm happy," but the world lost sound and I could only feel my mouth move and my slow descent forward.

….

"Sasuke, what were you thinking?" Madara's reprimanding voice set into Sasuke's more than tired ears. Sasuke had just returned from his daily mission with the ANBU, and the last sight he wanted was of Madara who apparently still held onto the ludicrous idea that he would one day marry Ino regardless of her kind.

"Thinking what?" Sasuke snapped, removing his shirt that was soaked with sweat and a bit of blood from sparring with Neji.

"Where's the girl?" Madara asked which to Sasuke was news.

Sasuke looked around with brief apathy before he realized Ino was truly gone and Madara wasn't overreacting. Sasuke knew what he had to do when he saw Madara's nod. Kill her when he found her, or expect to be killed out of Konoha's anxiety of him being rogue. The little Ino knew, was too much.

Perhaps by fate, Ino wandered into the door with exhaust laden upon her features. When she arrived at the door, she heard Jugo's whine.

"Aw, don't kill her! Who knows what she knows? If she's alive and knows all this, she's at least smart enough to keep quiet. She's so pretty, at least give her to me."

"You're argument, as usual, is asinine. Why keep her alive if she knows too much?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, however who answered her was neither Jugo nor Madara.

"The answer is you don't. Kill her Sasuke." Karin said with a cross of her arms, and jealousy in her eyes. "She's just outside the door."

Ino knew that running was impossible, at the silent hush that overcame the air. Ino quietly lowered herself to the floor, and pretend as if she was knocked out.

A/N: Review please! Thanks for reading! Or in German: Review bitte! Viel dank fur lesen!


	4. Courting Danger

The Purest Rose

_MercuryBatman_

**Chapter Four: Courting Danger**

I couldn't breathe. I knew I wasn't dead, far from it; my heart was trying to escape my chest by trying to break open my skin like one would barge down a door. Sasuke had kept me alive. I owe it to Jugo who assumed the voice of reason on my part, and had argued the entire morning with the strangers of why I should live. Madara, I think his name is, Sasuke only said it once, said that what they were talking about five days ago must come true should he keep me alive. Sasuke quickly retorted that he would kill me first. Karin was ordered out of the conversation, she had spouted out so many ways to kill me that I was on the verge of crying. I had been placed on Sasuke's bed, and was put an ice pad on my head. During the night, I hadn't truly slept, I feigned sleeping. I even haphazardly laid on my stomach and placed the ice pad far away from me as if I had a nightmare and was tossing and turning.

My heart's hammering only ceased when Sasuke's presence entered his room. I tried to pretend like I was breathing, but any real ninja knew I was faking it. My eyes nearly opened when I felt the unmistakable, cold feel of the kunai against my throat. If I made any sudden movements, I would be dead; I could only wait for Sasuke to kill me.

_You'd be with your family._

I could think. What was he waiting for? I yawned, I actually yawned. Not of real boredom of course, but so I could continue to pretend that I was aloof to all of this. It worked.

When Sasuke pulled away the kunai, I turned on my back with sluggishness, and scratched my neck where the kunai was. I smacked my lips together, and yawned again opening my eyes. I gasped when I saw Sasuke's tired face peering down at me. I felt my chest as if I thought I was naked, and sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream…"I muttered nonsensically, a better actor in my head than in real life by the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed at me.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" I asked, possibly going too far with my act by adding "kun" affectionately. I turned on my side so I could get a better look at him; his knee prevented my right leg from being placed over my left, because it had been in the space between my legs. His hand rested against my head, and I placed my cheek onto it, giving him a kiss on the area a little bit above the wrist. I gave him my best, "how do you want this, pretend like nothing happens, or take your chances fighting me?" with my eyes. I was baiting him, and we both knew it. By the way he got off me wordlessly; I had just spared my own life.

Before Sasuke left the room, I caught up with him, willing to press my luck. Somewhat dangerously, the scare last night made me feel again, I felt like I could really, _actually_ live again.

I wrapped my arms around him, my elbows resting on the tops of his hips. I drew in his scent with a smirk. "Bring it on Sasuke." I said with a smile, making him stiffen.

I wasn't the hurt, dismal girl that he could easily make up his mind he not only loathed, but could easily kill anymore. I was dangerous to the most extreme extent.

It only took coming close to death to find myself.

I guess I cheated death twice.

Before I knew it, I was in front of Sasuke by him swinging me there. "Don't test me, Yamanaka," he warned. I grinned.

He glared. I gleamed. He cursed. I smiled. He hissed in anger, I kissed him.

I moved away before he could draw a kunai. I was smart to, he went at me. I waved in defense, landing on the couch. I crossed my legs, and placed my elbows on my top leg and tented my fingers so I could smugly look at him. Hate flashed, before fading.

Sasuke's eyes weren't irate anymore, it was if he realized my challenge, and wanted it. I had won that battle, until he moved over to me. I leaned back, not knowing he would grasp my cheek and give me a kiss.

It tasted like poison. I looked in his eyes that were now red and black—the Sharingan. I expected no less. I pushed him back so that he was sitting on the table and kissed him with my knees on either side of him. His hands found my hips.

One would think because he was so bent on revenge, that he wouldn't have time to be kissing any girls. I could tell I was not his first kiss. When his fingers dipped in my skirt, I gasped against his smirk.

My new persona was fleeing me faster than I could keep up with it. I was beginning to slow with everything; I was outrun by everything, and right now I couldn't afford to.

Naruto and I never went far. Kissing was as close as we came to anything. When Sasuke's fingers found the button to my skirt, and popped it, I gasped again as the skirt began to loosen.

I licked his lips, and gave him a wink, hoping he'd realize that I wasn't going to back down. However after my two gasps, he wasn't nearly going to stop until I admitted my fear. I knew I was speeding to be tainted soon, if I wasn't already.

Sasuke removed his lips from mine, before placing it on my neck. I grasped his hair when his hands roamed my thighs. What was the point of this? Losing everything I've tried so hard to preserve. I could still remember the day I told my father I was going out with Naruto, the vows I took…

I moved back, and sexily arched my brow. To make my next statement all the more intense, I licked my lip, "I'll be waiting when you come back from the ANBU."

Sasuke's hold of my eyes made me uncomfortable on the inside, but smirk on the outside. He rose, and placed back on his ANBU shirt. "You don't want to court me, Yamanaka."

"Call me Ino, danger," I joked, alluding to the phrase "courting danger", but by the look of confusion and unimpressed disapproval, I made little to no sense.

I had to get out of here. Sasuke had left at least four hours ago, and I still hadn't been able to run away. I would make movements of running, but not get anywhere with these planted feet of mine. Maybe because my body would be the one injured if Sasuke came back to find me gone, and figured he would take no chances in keeping me silent.

I shivered at the idea, if I wasn't a prisoner before, I sure felt like one now. The best thing possible was to keep up the cat and mouse game I had created, pretend that I was in love with him and wanted him that way. Silently, I most likely did. If he wasn't planning to kill off every Konoha person, the feelings might have been a bit more definite.

My silly idea, might just work. I realized this at dinner.

"I brought you rice," Sasuke said, placing the already-made rice with beef and stew poured over it on the table. It looked delicious, but smelled deadly. It was almost too sharp, and too bold a scent. As if it were dosed in poison, knowing Sasuke any number of restaurants might want to kill him.

"That's kind of you," I smiled, taking my time to take out my chopsticks and part them. "Aren't you going to eat, Sasuke_-kun_?" I ask sweetly, using my chopsticks to stroke his fingers.

"I've already eaten," he opposed.

I was lucky of how superficial I was before, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary that I claimed, "I'm female! I don't want to eat in front of males without them eating too!"

"Ladies first then," Sasuke said, taking out another pair of chopsticks. I poured out the food onto a plate carefully, watching Sasuke watch my movements.

"Can you go any slower?" he asked irritated, taking his own food straight from the delivery box, and eating it up. Just like that.

All my shenanigans were, as usual, just in my mind.

I smiled as I purposefully went slower, my chopsticks sometimes colliding with Sasuke's own. I began to eat with him, a bit upset it was so spicy and he ate it like it was nothing.

_I could get used to this, as strange as it seems._

I caught Sasuke.

I was finishing up my shower and as I turned down the dial to turn off the shower, I heard it.

"Just shut up will you?" his voice strained and more relaxed. I gently and humorously thought of this being an everyday thing, hearing him with his friends. One would think he would go to greater precautions especially with a gossipy female so close. If he was wondering if I would be too full of sorrow to talk to anyone about Sasuke, he was right. Either way, anyone I would go to would think I was just rambling out of wanting attention.

I gripped my towel at the thought.

That's when I heard it, the sound of kissing, unmistakable, and oh, so loud. I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling like a little girl.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!"

My impish enjoyment drowned, as I heard the domestic pleasure sounds. My eyes widened. No way…

The panting came after that, on her part. My fingers stumbled as I quickly got into the shower, trying to turn it on to drown out their voices.

Here I thought I might have been Sasuke's first kiss. I got my towel all wet, forgetting to discard it before returning to the shower, the midst of figuring out Sasuke and that woman, Karin it must have been, doing—well—what they were doing. Well…it made me full of nerves.

"SASUKE!"

I hit my head against the showerhead at that point, and yelped in response. I tried to sing over her, but it was a good minute until she was silent. I knew for sure it was Karin when Sasuke told her to shut up again, using her name.

It was over after that. I took no chances, and didn't exit the bathroom until, I was almost positive. Sasuke was shirtless in the living room, and pretending to be overly interested in going to the shower when he saw me. Karin was gone, and I delightfully reminded Sasuke he had just taken a shower.

"Is there a limit on me using my own shower?" he asked, not at all flushed the way I was. My ears were burning, and my cheeks were too, even while I tried to tease him. An obvious grin was plastered across my face. Sasuke was a naughty boy.

"No not at all, Sasuke!" I assured him.

"Ino is there a reason you're in a wet towel?" he asked.

(Random author's note, right at this part Marvin Gaye's "Too Busy Thinking about My Baby" came on my computer! LMOA! Ah…such perfect timing)

"Am I not allowed to?" I blurted out, trying not to focus on my mortification and more on how mortified Sasuke should be.

Sasuke's eye brows rose, but he didn't press it. All he did was go into the room. I rushed to my room to put on a new towel.

When I saw Sasuke again, it was for a more morbid reason. Nightmares flashed soundlessly inside of my dreams, I hadn't expected them after a night like that one. However the images were so realistic it was wounding.

I woke up in the dark of the night in my room on the floor, after being put through a nightmare like that one. I dizzily moved throughout the Manor, staying close to walls because I was afraid I would be swallowed by the center of the room. When I found Sasuke's room it was quiet.

I slipped into his bed, and he moved over accordingly, making room for me. I drifted into sleep for five whole minutes before I felt Sasuke rise.

"But, you don't have ANBU work for another couple of days," I whispered with slurred words. Sasuke looked at me in the dark.

"I'm not Sasuke."

I screamed, peering into the face of Jugo.

I woke up to Sasuke trying to calm me down. His hands around my arms tightly. Sasuke wasn't dressed in ANBU ops clothing, in fact he was shirtless and only in pajama pants in clear day.

"She was right…" he said rather admittedly, though it reluctance was clear on his face. "Tsunade doesn't want you alone, afraid, you're a hazard to yourself alone."

"A hazard?" I mumbled. The only hazard around was the hammering of my mind. "S-sorry Sasuke, I don't mean to be a burden…"

Sasuke face told me he thought exactly that I was a burden, and on purpose by the narrow of his eyes. "It's alright I suppose. I'm excused from ANBU duties until further notice."

How was he happy about that?

Oh yeah, the whole not wanting to be apart of Konoha thing.

I kind of liked the idea of spending more time with Sasuke. Especially when he holds delicious smelling food in his hands that I assumed was for me, until he began to eat.

I thank him for caring, and he silent only kept eating. I began to move to the kitchen, but my body wanted the floor's company. Everything went black.

"Sasuke?" I whispered, and only saw Sakura's concerned face peering down at me.

"Ino-chan!" she said exasperatedly.

"Tell me how she said your name first!" Naruto accused, "What did you do her?"

Hatred did well to hide on Sasuke's face, but not when his eyes met mine. He blamed me. I sunk into the pillows.

"Sasuke did nothing but stay at my side throughout the nightmares. That's more than I can say for any of you!" I yelled, or at least I thought I did. By the shock on Sakura's face, and the scratchy feeling of my throat when I was done talking, I think I did, but I could only hear a strained voice.

"Ino…don't be like that, of course we worry for you," Naruto said, in a way he thought was comforting and docile. However I only wanted to hit him.

"_Of course_, by the way you daily visit me, I know you care," I said sarcastically, whipping the blanket off of me. I had nowhere to go, I was in the hospital, and dressed like it.

"Ino, please," Sakura said gently. I'm sure she was going to follow me, so I went straight to Sasuke's Manor. The only one who followed me was Sasuke, most likely because it was his house.

_Even if I was a changed person, they still treat me like I'm rogue. _I could sense Sasuke think. The brief look of hurt coated his eyes, before he angrily blinked it away.

I was exhausted, and only wanted the comfort of my bed. I felt numb when I woke up to silence. I was sure Sasuke was still mad at me, the way he turned his back to me every time I was near him. How he left the room, just as I entered it.

It took days for us to enter into a mutual agreement that living together was insufferable. It took no words; I merely packed my things and took it to the farthest room from Sasuke, in the east wing of the Manor. I bore my nightmares alone, with harsh results in the morning, of aching parts of my scalp and the look of conflicting wars on my face. I only saw Sasuke once a day, when he brings home dinner from outside. No one cooks.

On the eighth day of our silence towards each other, I noticed something on his hands. It was dirt. I looked away when he looked at me; it held less hate, if possible. He washed his hands and broke the quietness with a few words: "Come with me."

I wordlessly followed him, with my arms across my chest and moved the center of the Manor with him. A certain smell invaded my lungs; it was fresh and so familiar that I ran past him just to get closer. Tears smothered the beauty before me. Flowers, all over the once rotting garden, different kinds, ones that I could swear were all from the Flower Shop, it reached from corner to corner, and some placed in décor on the walls.

"Sasuke you did all this?" I whispered grabbing his shirt in awe, and not taking my eyes off the sight.

"Yes…"he said, I could have sworn he added silently, "more so Madara."

I chuckled happily as I began to touch the flowers, pedal by pedal. Sasuke crouched near me. "What fascinates you in all this?"

"My family's life will live on, through these flowers. Their favorite flowers are all here, I can smell them all together like my family is with me, even though," I began tearing and crying out of happiness.

"Do all females cry like you?" he asked, in what should have been a softer manner.

"Ones who have no family left do, ones who know their surnames will diminish the day they are married." I say with somber, heart tearing words as I stare at the flowers and realize their meaning more solemnly.

It was to keep me from sobbing all the time.

I could feel Sasuke's eyes cover me, all over. I rose and bowed politely, thanking him for this, and promising I will uphold it until my very last day in the Manor.

The look of determination, genuine appreciation must have sparked something inside of Sasuke, because for the first time he smiled. It was momentary, and corrected with a much more firm look, but the fact he believed me was enough to merit a hug from me.

That night I shared his bed, not even because of the nightmares. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his arm, preventing him from leaving for the night and throughout the morning.

"I'll make breakfast," I said with a soft, cute smile on my face. Until I realized all the food inside the house wasn't made for breakfast. So tea and bread had to be our breakfast, until Sasuke went to the town that afternoon. He had asked if I wanted to come, and I made the excuse of wanting to examine the flowers more to cover up for the insecurity I felt for being seen with him, being pointed at, stared at, whispered about.

When Sasuke returned I raced to the door like a dog having been bored out of his mind, and having his companion return to him. I had been so alone that I embraced Sasuke again.

"This isn't for you to be hugging me all the time, and a simple thank you will do _without_ the bowing," he warned, before showing me a dress that I had to remember that he was a male when he picked it out. It was more than on the short side, and just my color. I didn't know whether to mention that or not, so I said thank you. I went to go try it out, and when I walked back in to see Sasuke's approval, he was still there. Something inside of me doubted he would be. And I was glad that something was wrong.

I tried out different angles for him, and he only nodded. I had even forgotten about Karin being his…what ever she is, anyway, I felt I was somewhat entitled to the affectionate part of him. But maybe I was wanting too much.

I wore it until the end of day, at dinner time. We ate together. Sasuke was preparing to start his own training tomorrow, I asked if I could join him and he said that I might want to wait before I take on challenging things of the physical sort. I wanted to protest, and instead just went for a small jog around the manor.

Karin's voice cut through me as I entered the back part of the manor.

"You decided, _not_ to kill her?" the disbelief was edgy, and full of audacity. Sasuke didn't need to clear his throat before he spoke; it was crystal why he kept me alive.

"It's an improper time to take my vengeance out on Konoha."

If Karin believed that was the true reason or not, I might never know because I turned back. I could no longer find the gall to eavesdrop.

I took a nap, feeling sick of myself. The lingering sorrow, the biting depression that was there even when I was happy, I could feel the emptiness, the lack of authenticity to myself. Who was I?

I caught a fever most likely from the sudden rush of fresh air that I had been focusing on in the garden area, in contrast the usual indoor air I was fed in the manor.

I tried not to lash out at Sasuke when he decided not to ignore me, which was rare throughout the day like small things such as: are you eating? Or are you planning on taking a shower? I doubt he even knew I was suffering—no—scratch that, he knew I was suffering, he just didn't care.

Who was I fooling? The others are my family now, and like my previous family, I was doing nothing to protect them. The confusion that came with a fever seeped in. Or was Sasuke my family now and I had to protect him?

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Review please.


	5. Sweet Heat

The Purest Rose

_MercuryBatman_

**Chapter Five: Sweet Heat  
><strong>

Once I had informally met Kina, I felt I had finally assimilated in Sasuke's world. I was at the end of his smooth, silver blade that he wasn't afraid to show drastic affection for. I had often caught glimpses during Sasuke's insomniac nights of him just cleaning it, swinging it. At first I was afraid he would use it upon me, but the more I kept finding myself secretly watching Kina, the more I realized that Karin wasn't even my real competition, if I ever loved Sasuke. It was Kina, how deeply he depended on her and most likely thought of her all the time, and how quick he was to have her at his side.

One night, Sasuke caught me staring at Kina. I was luckier that Kina kept him relaxed because of the security she allotted him, than it was him being tired, yet unable to sleep.

"Shouldn't you be asleep until noon?" Sasuke asked casually, with a small trace of a smile on his face. It was guaranteed because of his insomnia mixed with elusive exhaust. I blushed, the only reason I sleep until twelve is from the sheer darkness my mind wanders, dream-like, until the sun wakes me up. It wasn't for Sasuke to poke fun at, but since we were of common situation now, at least as equal as it _can _be, I feel less anger towards this. Not only have I grown accustomed to speaking with Sasuke, even telling jokes now have been almost a daily thing. I feel somehow this is a gentle rehabilitation, like soft rain falling on a dry plain.

"You're a comical guy," I say with excited sarcasm that Sasuke slipped into his colder state at. I nearly feel the chill, but that might be the biting temperatures in the Manor that woke me up anyway. I ignore his fleeting warmth, and instead spark up a new route of conversation.

Words. Mere words changed the course of my life, from the moment I opened my mouth to speak these words, there was no turning back, and life even now as I knew it, would jump full bounds to new heights. "Is this your Kina?"

Sasuke gripped the shaft of his katana carefully, a bit imbalanced at the sound of someone else mentioning his secret love's name. Sasuke, for once, looked as if he couldn't answer that question without coming off with a personality, something I knew he wielded underneath his blocks of ice.

"She's beautiful, how old is she?" I asked sweetly, kindly playing along with his obvious thoughts of her being slightly real. After all, she_ was_ his only companion.

"Three years now," he said. I nodded politely, and before my slender fingertips could graze her, I looked to Sasuke whose eyes followed my movements with such alert precision that I nearly curled my fingers. I slowly felt the cold bareness of the blade; I wasn't afraid to run all the way to the pointed end.

"Is she as good as she looks?" I ask, just for conversation's sake. Little did I know that Sasuke took real pride in his sword. A visible smile stood on his lips. I moved closer to him, fazed completely by the rush of warmth that filled his face. Sasuke, who was now eighteen, looked years younger, as if he were only fifteen if not pushing sixteen. The look of pure joy made me smile myself, and I nearly fell unto his lap. I wanted to fall into his lap.

That moment of complete elation made me find hope in Sasuke, no, more than hope,—love.

That moment of complete elation changed my life.

That moment of complete elation forced me to realize that there was happiness for people like us yet.

Sasuke crushed that moment when his eyes narrowed, and a stoic expression swept over him, stealing away his own happiness. "Go to bed, Ino."

I wanted to whine, stomp my feet, or at least scold him for being so cold and uninviting, but I felt an ominous presence heading our way without a doubt. I silently went to my bed, and with perked interest eavesdropped into Sasuke's nightly conversations with his strange friends.

It was long moments before I heard anyone else enter the Manor, and when the person spoke; I clutched my pillow with intensity. I felt my residence in Sasuke's world vanish faster than I felt it come.

"I trust she's serene," A dark voice said to Sasuke. Like a little child, worried a monster resided beneath my bed nightly, the shadows I stared at of the thing that entered looked nothing like a human made me frightened. The shadows reminded a Venus Fly Trap plant, with pointy spikes all over the mouth, and two heads within. Tears choked my eyes, where on earth have they sent me?

"For now, I can keep closer monitoring on her now that they've suspended my ANBU work because of her. Not that I mind, I hate taking orders from those self righteous bast—anyway," Sasuke began, stealing a look towards me with his peripheral vision. "Everything is going well, you're nightly presence is not needed any longer." Sasuke said, though his eyes told them it was never needed in the first place.

I swallowed heavily, and pushed myself deeper into my cushions, almost as if sighing in relieve I felt the tension disperse within me. Good, no more of that Venus Fly Trap person—thing. My head was roaring with a headache that only good old fashioned sleep could cure, but I knew I was just as an insomniac as Sasuke was. I bore through it until the sounds of retreating footsteps were merely a distant drum.

By full morning, I had seen Sasuke smile twice. While the dawn had the sun peaking out and rays of blasting heat filled the room, making Sasuke realize that it was finally summer. Soon, he would be eighteen, and be able to leave Konoha, or much rather a prison for him, and he wouldn't ever have to look back again. I thought he would be frowning miserably, because he can't leave until _I_ turn eighteen.

I sighed, leaning against the cool window for fresh air. It was only morning, but the sun was hot like midday. The second smile from Sasuke, or really just an upturning of the corner of his mouth, was when he was fishing through the refrigerator for breakfast when something unexpected blew to him from the ice breeze to the palm of his warm, red hand. I think it must have been a picture, but how did it get inside a refrigerator, of all places?

I decided not to press it on account of how happy, or plain peaceful, he looked. The docility of his strides, the reoccurring yawns that insured a lazy day, and those smiles. It made me feel happiness for the first time that day, which I took as a sign I was going to have a great day myself. Curiosity pushed me into the kitchen chair, yet Sasuke didn't even notice me. He was staring at his hand; the picture was obviously small enough to fit within the palm, so I couldn't see it. I craned my neck, but I didn't want to draw his attention away. I could just imagine what a beautiful family he must have had to achieve great looks himself. Sasuke was undoubtedly handsome, especially with his shirt off and his skin a tint of tan. Part of me wanted to lean forward and press my rose lips against his toned looking skin. His skin wasn't particularly soft looking, or even inviting, but rather had an undertone of scars running through it, proving he was an incredible fighter.

My body decided to lay its cheeks on his shoulder. Sasuke stiffened, but slowly, he lowered his shoulders. He didn't turn to look at me, but I looked up at him, even as I pressed my lips against his neck.

"Good morning Ino," he said with a voice that was neutral of coldness or warmth. I had faith that he still was warm inside, underneath his emptiness; there was a flame of warmth. There had to be, he had so much passion to revive his clan—it had to come from somewhere.

"Morning, Sasuke." I responded with a lazy drawl, settling myself against his rock stature. Little did he know that from that moment on, I would always protect him, love him. All for that passionate warmth I knew was inside of him, I decided I would do anything to try and see it. It would be the final step of full recovery for both of us,

Sasuke quickly finished his noodles with the same ravenous style that reminded me of Naruto, the way he ate as if there was no such thing as the possibility of choking. I giggled safely behind my hand.

The sun was too hot. Just way, way too hot. I lay haphazardly against Sasuke's couch, not caring that I was wearing a skirt, and had stolen his shirt and was fanning myself with the Uchiha fire fan. I tried to be a bit respectful, by offering him his fan back in the middle of our conversation. Oh, did I over look that? We, Sasuke and I, have had a strong conversation going since breakfast, after I said, "Morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke was shirtless, and leaned against his chair with sloth, his long legs extending all the way to the table; he slouched back in terrible posture my mother would have sneered at. My hair was up in messy pony-tail-bun thing that I meshed up because letting my hair down was just too difficult in this heat, too much exercise to brush it out of my face. I really did need a haircut, but my mother used to do that…I felt tears sting my eyes, but to keep our smooth, new conversation going, I pretended to sneeze. Sasuke said, "God bless you," accordingly.

Part of me expected he didn't even believe in God. When I asked, he shrugged, and whispered more than said, "He's the only Father I have left. The last of my family for now,"

The beauty of his speech, made it impossible not to cry. I let a tear escape as Sasuke looked to his side; he corrected his posture before standing up and opening up the window a little more. I roughly dried my tear with my bare hand, and watched Sasuke make his way to the couch.

I stood up, just wanting to be closer. I walked over to him, and sat on the table. The last time I sat on the table is when we kissed. Oh my…now thinking of our kiss, our random, and oh, so memorable kiss made my skin burn with a horridly embarrassing blush.

"So much hotter over here," I covered, tugging at Sasuke's collar that I was wearing; I moved back sheepishly to the couch and lay there again.

"Is it cooler over there?" he asked, not for sake of my being there, but because of the insane heat that could cook a cold turkey hot. I was inside, in the safety of the Uchiha manor that was usually cold as a dark soul, but even with the ceiling above, I was working a tan. Sasuke's tan from exercising outside was growing darker, and sexier.

I tried not to look at him as his body invaded the space between us. It was so slow, unlike his usual, sharp, rapid movements that I had to think about to trace. Or was it my mind growing slower? I hoped it wasn't the latter.

He sunk the couch cushions near my head when he sat, and my head slid into his thigh side. I decided not to scoot back, because it was the first time Sasuke was warm, actually warm. We continued our conversation, it wasn't dead, and empty like our usual "conversations", but it actually was pretty juicy. He was talking about his little "girlfriend" cough, cough, booty call, Karin. I snickered every time he called her a lady friend like he was some adult. Oh, he was doing adult things, but this mister was only seventeen.

"So, have you two done anything?" I asked with a mischievous smirk that ate Sasuke right up, no matter how hot he was, inside and out.

"Yamanaka, you know very well that," he began, but then he grew silent, his face heating up as if he ate something much too spicy for any human to endure. I prompted him sweetly, "That?"

"My business isn't of your concern," he fixed with two clearing of his throat. I got him. Without rebuilding his wall, I shattered it, finally seeping in into an untapped treasure that lay inside of his mind: his good thoughts.

"Right, right," I half yawned, half shrugged. "You know she's not just your "Lady Friend", but your midnight friend." I joked, winking.

Sasuke frowned, but then he did something strange. He smirked, and then… laughed. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps," I repeated childishly, poking his side that was actually pretty cushiony. I smiled at him with a level of sweetness and comfort that he smiled back.

"She is more than a lady friend, but I don't claim her as my girlfriend," he said casually, as if women were only toys; like a child who had their favorite toy, but that toy wasn't their best friend. Somehow, I wasn't sickened by this, at least not as horrified as I should have been. I was just too hot! My goodness, I could visibly see heat waves, sweltering the room and shifting our conversation back to the insufferable weather.

By midday the heat had made us barely sane, we acted as if we were children.

"Golly, Sasuke, I wonder what you'll look like in ten years!" I joked softly, grinning like crazy, as if I were drunk, not overbearingly hot. We were a pair of children.

"Gee, Ino, imagine me with a beard that's all," he laughed, his laugh was something I could not only hear, but feel. I think it means that he meant it. The sun was uncontrollable, so Sasuke dug up water guns from his old childhood room, and began to fill them. I was splashing my skin with sink water, hogging the sink spray to stick Sasuke's now wet black shirt to my skin.

"Gosh, Ino, you'll dry out the poor ground of its water, if you keep that up!" Sasuke laughed trying to gently take the spray from me, but I was seven, hot, happy and not having that!

I sprayed him for good measure, and he vowed revenge with his half full, large water gun. I tried to dodge him, but he was aiming for one spot, and one spot only, my hair. I had just let it natural without any conditioners, so nothing dripped that had chemicals, but I had combed it straight for a good hour in the break of dawn, and it was curly and wet within seconds.

"You'll pay for that, mister!" I said, my aim much lower, spraying the middle of his pants mercilessly. Sasuke was obviously king of every game as a child, because he sure won that one. He literally moaned.

"Oh, gosh, Ino that felt good," he moaned in a way that sounded serious. I laughed myself into hysteria, dropping the sprayer to the ground. With one smirk, he cut off my laugh, making me realize he was only joking. He got me right in the mouth, making me choke up water all over his nice, well waxed, _tiled_ floor.

Sasuke began to laugh at my chokes. I have to admit, I do choke weird. I squint one eye and my nose scrunches up, the whole deal, making it hilarious. Still, I didn't want Sasuke to accept that, so I tackled him to the ground—or tried to. I more like just ended up wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing him against the door. I settled for biting his neck, but I ended up giving him a lazy kiss by accident. This heat could drive a person intoSiberia.

Sasuke stilled his actions. It was if he was dazed that I kissed him again. I couldn't afford to be dazed. I couldn't afford to weaken myself again. Instead I grabbed the gun out of his hands, stuck it in his pants and pulled the trigger.

Sasuke didn't laugh or moan that time, but remained still, perfectly still.

"You weirdo, why would you just…"my voice faded as I looked into his eyes, we obviously were not alone anymore. I slowly turned my neck to stare at Karin.

I immediately dug my head into Sasuke's neck.

"I heard laughing, and thought it couldn't be right, after all Sasuke doesn't laugh," I could tell she was going to start a rant at any second, so I lowered myself off of Sasuke. Her eyes were unreadable, as if only in the midst of crossing over from shock to rage.

Karin takes rants to a new level. She voice slowly crept to a scream, and once it got there, it stayed there. She didn't even refer to me as Ino; I was a number of disrespectful names: common whore, cry baby, things that didn't make sense to be called for me. I didn't see myself as any of that, so it made it near impossible for me to feel bad, so I got angry.

I opened my mouth to say something, but by then, I knew that once I even tried to explain, she'd try and kill me. I was weaponless, and she had a clear kunai in her hand, I didn't take my chances. Instead I stood there and bore it as she ranted, screamed, attempted to hit me but took one look at Sasuke and continued to rant. I could only stand there as Sasuke tried to calm her down. I could only stupidly, stupidly stand there when he took her into his room to show her "his loyalty". He didn't need her, he didn't need anything that she had, and he had me.

That's when I realized, I wasn't Sasuke's. For all Sasuke knew, I could still be Naruto's. All Sasuke needed to know that I was from Konoha. Even if part of me was just taking a step at possibly falling for me, it shattered. I plugged my ears when they began their little…when they…when Karin began to…

I couldn't think. All of that fun dissolved when she arrived. I couldn't even tell whose fault it was. Was it Karin's for bad timing; was it Sasuke for "betraying" me? Was it mine for letting my guard down? Was it fates fault for bringing her here? I knew whose fault it was: the sun. I pointed the water gun at the sky and pulled the trigger, if anything, it only got hotter.

The good thing was, in the sweltering heat, I could sleep their noise away. When I woke it was still hot, but it was at least over. All of it. Sasuke had gone off somewhere, leaving me a note that literally said: "I left temporarily." Karin, thank goodness, was nowhere in sight and I still had my head. I tried not to care, but I still tried to wonder, guess, and even predict where he went. I wanted to know, partly because I wanted to be there—with him. Not alone in an empty, hot Manor. Even if it was hotter out there, wherever he was, I wanted to be there for him, to be wherever he was.

I softly pretended I was still talking to him, sitting across that kitchen table. I slowly began to realize, just as the sun was setting, that the things that happened today, might never happen again. I sucked in my breath through my mouth and exhaled through my nose.

I nearly cursed myself when I straightened up immediately at hearing the door slide open. I cursed my behavior when I automatically created footsteps to him, running when I heard his own footsteps. To make up for it, I said: "Oh, it's you," with deadpan.

Sasuke looked away from me. Half of me was angry that he couldn't even look me in the eyes; the other half knew that if he had, I would have still been angry.

"I brought food," he said as if that could ever compensate his leaving me, as if that was a proper substitute for a greeting. He made me sick, and I immediately hissed, "Not hungry."

I don't know why I expected him to care about that. His eyebrows furrowed as if that was unrelated, but he said nothing. Even though I had said I was hungry, I wanted him to know I was good and angry at him, so I stalked over there as he was putting the food out, and ate right out of the boxes. I thought I was eating his, but when I realized he had gotten two separate bags, I realized my victory, was no victory at all.

"Where'd you go for the past three hours?" I asked in a casually irate tone.

"Do I owe you an explanation?" he retorted with sharpness.

"Yes," I said, cutting through his edgy tone.

"I went down to the ANBU. Neji promoted me, and says as long as I'm sure you're fine he'll let me fill the job as soon as possible."

"Well?" I asked the softness of my voice returning. I thought he said they suspended him for awhile; it was barely three days later!

"I start again this Friday," he said nonchalantly, as if that wasn't two days from now. Didn't he enjoy himself with me today; couldn't he have _any_ care for me? Why, why couldn't he feel anything, at all? Why couldn't he feel anything for me?

"Oh," I whispered. I could tell his eyes were on me as I laid my head on the table, afraid that I would tear up. I did, and sobbed.

"If you want, I could just wait. I'm not in any hurry to have Neji ordering me around as his second seat. I could watch you here, keep you company," he said, his voice genuine it seemed. I looked up at him, tear ridden red cheeks turned even darker.

That didn't sound like the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I was accustomed to was unapologetically cold, harshly detached from the world, and buried his only feelings inside a woman who was as thin as air. This Sasuke, this soft smiling Sasuke was the hope I first felt since yesterday, this is the Sasuke I tried to tackle for making me choke on sprayed water. This is the Sasuke that I leaned over the table to kiss like we were lovers.

I smiled against his lips, and cupped his cheek and ear to bring him closer. I didn't open my mouth because Karin's tongue had undoubtedly been there and back. But I kissed him twice more. He shook his head at me, smiling like he liked it. I bet he did.

I giggled, hoping I could kiss him again tomorrow. Tonight, tonight was just too hot. Plus I got sweet sauce on his shirt that I was wearing. I lifted it up to lick it, and laughed as his eye brows furrowed.

"Don't act like you've never licked your shirt," I accused softly, giving the shirt one more exaggerated lick. "Or do you like licking other things much better?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned red. He looked away from me. "Shut up Ino."

"You did it!" I squealed. He looked back at me, with those ever adorable furrowed brows and look that reflected my sure insanity.

"You called me Ino." I grinned. "Not Yamanaka, not woman, not "you", but Ino!" I said hysterically, racing to his side of the table, grabbing his hand and landing a large, wet kiss on it.

"Yeah, whatever, _woman_."

A.N: Please review, I really want to know how I did on this chapter, and it would mean more than you know. Thank you so much for reading.

- Mercury Batman!


End file.
